


Covered in Fourteen Inches

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Don't take Jensen's coffee, Established Relationship, Grumpy Jensen, M/M, My wifey made me do it...., Rimming, Schmoop, Snow Storm, Top Jensen, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: Jensen doesn't really feel like shoveling out after a storm. When Jared teases that he wishes he had fourteen inches, Jensen thinks maybe he can prove to Jared that he does.(Mostly just some schmoop in the beginning and then lots of dirty sex)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all DemonDetox's fault. Blame her.
> 
> I wrote this for her...and because of her.
> 
> And because I've been busy digging out of 14 inches of snow. And it is snowing again!!!!

It’s been snowing for hours, far longer than previously predicted. Of course, the meteorologists are backtracking and amending statements that they’d made earlier by updating snow totals and time. Jensen doesn’t need a weather person to tell him that they’re in for a pretty heavy covering of snow, the thick, flakes falling from the sky are doing a pretty good job of that on their own.

Grumbling, he buries himself a little more in the comfort of the couch and watches the snow fall as he drinks his coffee. The snow is pretty, actually, but Jensen’s dreading dealing with it. He slept like shit last night and he doesn’t really feel like digging out now that he and Jared discovered a little too late that their snowblower is shot. So instead of thinking about the manpower needed to move all that snow, he thinks about not moving at all and enjoying the warm comfort of both the coffee and the house.

“You okay?” Jared asks, plopping down on the couch forcefully enough that the liquid almost sloshes over the rim of Jensen’s coffee cup. Jensen scowls at him but he ignores it, stealing Jensen’s mug and taking a long drink from it.

“Hey!” With the back of his hand, Jensen smacks Jared in the shoulder. “Get your own.”

“Yours tastes just fine,” Jared quips.

“Bullshit, no it doesn’t. It’s practically black coffee. The day you start drinking that is the day I know I’ve worn off on you too much.” Jensen snags the coffee back and takes a sip, as is claiming rightful ownership.

“I’m just fucking with you, Jen.” Jared laughs, bounding towards the kitchen to fetch himself his own mug. When he returns, he brings the pot with him as a peace offering and tops off Jensen’s mug.

“It’s snowing,” Jensen says dumbly, looking at the flakes piling up.

“Mmm hmm,” Jared hums, sitting beside Jensen so that they have the same view of their front lawn.

Like it’s happening on its own accord, Jensen settles his weight into the familiar curve of Jared’s body. Every second he spends there makes it more likely that he’s going to hate shoveling any more. “I’ll just stay here till the snow melts. I’m good.”

“You’d get bored,” Jared plays along.

“I wouldn’t if you stayed here too.” By the time the words are out of his mouth, Jensen’s shifted enough so that he’s sharing most of Jared’s warmth.

“Can’t. Someone’s gotta shovel if you intend to go on strike.”

“Well that sucks,” Jensen snorts. Giving one last glare towards their snowy driveway, he turns back to face Jared. “Well, I’m sure as hell not shoveling until the snow stops. So…”

“So, movie?” Jared finishes.

Honestly, Jensen wouldn’t care what option Jared picked, as long as it didn’t involve snow and the cold. But a movie sounds good. His body is too lazy to do much else right now and it’s not listening to Jensen despite how much he’s been telling it to wake the fuck up. “Movie. Yeah.” His eyes scan the room and land on the remote, a fraction out of reach in a way that would require Jensen to have to get up and step around Jared to get to it. Knowing he’s being a complete brat, he settles himself more firmly and speaks so that his words flutter across Jared’s collarbone. “You can pick…the remote is over there. Your arms are longer; you can reach the remote without even trying.”

“You lazy little shit.” Jared teases, but gets the remote anyway.

Usually, Jensen’s not lazy in the least. Neither of them are. But it’s cold and Jensen’s already gotten comfortable so…he’ll suffer through being called lazy if Jared gets him the damn remote.

***

By the time the movie is over, it’s Jensen who is actually ready to deal with this snow problem. Coffee and time with Jared has woken him up enough and he thinks it’s best to deal with the snow before the sun starts setting. He’d rather be done with it all so they can actually enjoy their night.

Problem is, Jared’s looking like he’s hibernating for the winter. Somewhere along the line blankets were produced and now Jared’s wrapped in two and watching the movie’s credits like they’re fascinating.

It’s exceedingly obvious that he doesn’t want to move.

“Jay,” Jensen breathes out, hands sneaking under the blanket and coasting over the man’s hips. “I think we should go out there now. It’s not stopping any time soon and there will be way too much to move on our own if we keep waiting.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “Says the one who wasn’t getting off the couch till it melted.”

“That person was grumpy and cold. Now I’d much rather shovel a little bit so that there is less to do by the time this all stops.”

Jared doesn’t fight with Jensen, not really. He gets off the couch without any more convincing but it’s only so he can shove Jensen down onto it and kiss him. The kiss is playful: quick and sweet. “Rather do other things.”

“Trust me, me too. But those _things_ won’t shovel the snow…so…” Jensen can’t stop the small shiver that runs through him. He’s got the weakest grip on motivation to shovel and Jared has every opportunity to loosen it completely.

“Ugh,” Jared groans, standing upright and rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Arching his back, his joints crack as he awakens them. “You’re right. We should just _shovel_.” He says the last word like a whine. “You’re too responsible.”

Jensen can’t say anything. He’s stuck boneless on the couch, watching the way Jared stretches, his shirt riding up to expose the cut of his hips and the muscles there. “Hey, I don’t _want_ to do it either. But…come on…you know how hot you think I look in my snow pants.” The words are dripping with sarcasm. Jensen’s snow pants are completely ridiculous looking, too big for him and sewn weirdly around the seat. He’s never bothered to replace them because they bring him and Jared too many laughs.

“You gonna wear that oversized Jacked from the 90’s too? Because that…that might be hot enough to just melt the damn snow.” Jared’s smiling now, dimple popping.

“Only if you play your cards right,” Jensen says with a waggle of his eyebrow. He gets an idea and snags a bottle of whiskey from their sideboard. “Here, a little something to make it suck less.” He tips an overly generous pour into each of their empty coffee mugs.

“I dunno if that is such a good idea,” Jared says hesitantly, but takes the mug regardless.

“Of course it is.” Jensen’s tone takes on the quality of a dare as he tosses back the whiskey in one go.

***

Turns out, it’s a very good idea. It’s good because it warms them enough to beat the cold while they build up momentum. It makes the whole job more playful. There is a friendly competitive spirit to the shoveling, both Jared and Jensen seeing who can finish their allotted side of the driveway first.

Of course they’re sweating and sore when the whole chore is done, but it wasn’t as terrible as Jensen had first thought. They had some laughs and the chill in the air isn’t reaching them.

When they’re done, they plant their shovels in the snow beside the driveway and survey their work. The snow is still coming down, already dusting over the clear paths they made. “We’ve got at least 14 inches, I think.” Jensen guesses, turning to face Jared.

Jared’s cheeks are flushed with the cold and his eyes are bright. It’s the mischief in them that gives away what Jared insinuates when he responds, “you wish.”

The first reaction Jensen has is to scoff. The second reaction is for Jensen’s eyes to narrow in a way that gets across the lusty thoughts going on behind them. His voice is deep and throaty when he bluntly says, “no. Not really. I’ll just give it to you twice.” With that, he wets his lips, swallows slowly and brushes past Jared as he heads for the front door. He must have dazed Jared because there is a second of silence before he hears Jared’s hurried footfalls and the taller man catches up with him.

“House. Now.” Jared breathes in Jensen’s ear. But they’re already going that way. They’re barely in the door when Jared yanks Jensen by the arm so that he spins around and is pulled forward so that their chests collide. Jared kisses him like he’s kissed him for years, but there is an added fire behind it. It makes butterflies explode in Jensen’s gut and the older man is quick to get his hands up so he can cup Jared’s face and pull him closer.

They always have an intensity between them, but today is something else. Maybe it’s the whiskey, or the teasing they’ve been doing all day. Maybe it’s the challenge Jensen’s been put up to. Whatever it is, the kisses are more intense. They’re both fighting for dominance but it’s more fun like that, more unpredictable. Jensen coxes Jared’s tongue to make enough room so that his own can fuck into Jared’s mouth and draw out a moan.

“It’s the snowsuit, isn’t it,” Jensen teases but keeps his voice just as serious and sexy as before.

Jared doesn’t answer right away, he just maneuvers them so that they can kiss while walking towards their bedroom. Finally, he breathes out, “it’s _you_.” They are half tripping over each other, half tripping over the furniture, but they finally get to the bedroom where Jared tries to push Jensen down on the mattress.

Jensen holds his ground. “Nuh-uh.” He swallows down another moan from Jared’s lips and then trails his kisses to the pulse point on Jared’s neck. “You’ve got fourteen inches to deal with,” he mumbles into the Jared’s skin. It’s probably the whiskey and the way Jared’s kisses have spiked his heartrate but Jensen’s demanding in a whole new confident way. “Strip.”

Without questioning Jensen, Jared starts yanking off everything he’s layered himself with. Jensen does the same thing. It’s not particularly sexy – hell, they both practically fall over yanking their boots off – but the look in their eyes is enough to keep them deeply rooted in want. With satisfaction, Jensen notices that Jared’s already hard and his arousal is bouncing between his legs. Jensen’s hard too; it’s hard not to be when you’re looking at what he’s looking at. Jared may have more inches than him, but Jensen’s found a way to make up for that and the thought alone sends another rush of blood to his dick.

When their bodies collide again, their hands make quick work of tracing over the familiar confines of each other’s bodies. Biting his bottom lip, Jensen holds back a groan when Jared ruts up against him, their arousal slide against one another and if he wasn’t patient, he’d give into the temptation of that pressure and let Jared toss him on the bed.

“Jared,” Jensen exhales. His fingers comb through the hair on the back of Jared’s head and pull him in for a deeper kiss. The gesture is rough around the edges because it’s also demanding. When they pull apart for air, Jensen knocks their foreheads together and, despite it being blurry, stares into Jared’s eyes. “I want you to suck my dick.”

“Wha -?”

“Suck my dick.” Jensen repeats, one hand giving pressure to Jared’s shoulder in indication that the man should fall to his knees. “You’ve got some inches to take care of. ‘Member?”

“Can’t really forget,” Jared replies, his palm wrapping around Jensen’s dick and pumping it lazily. He keeps up the motion, moving his hand as he kisses Jensen one more time before sinking to the ground. The new position leaves Jensen to look down at him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Jensen’s steady on his feet until Jared plays dirty and swallows him down to the hilt without warning.

“Shit!” Jensen curses, hands falling to each of Jared’s shoulders for balance. Head falling back, Jensen moans through several bobs of Jared’s head. Jared’s really good at this, probably better than Jensen is but Jensen’s never heard a complaint. They’re each skilled in certain areas but when they put it all together it’s pretty mind blowing. “Shit,” Jensen says again because the way Jared’s sucking his dick is making his toes curl. The man is a perfect combination of tongue, speed and suction. By the time he adds a hand fondling Jensen’s balls to the mix, Jensen’s hips can’t stop reacting.

Jared moans around Jensen’s dick and sends vibrations through the older man. His eyes flutter closed as he picks up his pace, reacting to the way Jensen’s responding to the onslaught. He goes with it when Jensen’s hips buck forward and make the tip of his dick his the back of Jared’s throat. If anything, he moans louder.

“You do that so well.” Jensen’s praise is gravely with desire and he’s transfixed by the way his dick glides in and out of Jared’s mouth. He knows he’s letting out a litany of moans and practically whimpering from the pleasure but he doesn’t care. Steady enough, he lets one of his hands cup the back of Jared’s head and guides it. It’s so damn hot. Jensen feels like he could come down Jared’s mouth at any moment. It’s a total conundrum: he doesn’t want to come yet but he doesn’t want to stop fucking Jared’s face. He give himself the opportunity to soak in being swallowed by Jared’s mouth another handful of times before he yanks the man away.

Jared opens his eyes then, looking up at Jensen with that same mischievous want. His lips are slick with saliva and reddened from the thorough job they did of driving Jensen towards the edge. He sits back on his heels and Jensen can see that he’s stroking himself. “Still not fourteen inches,” Jared goads.

A bark of laughter fills the room and Jensen’s lips hitch up in a grin. “Bend over the bed,” Jensen says.

Jared does. He props himself up on his elbows and looks over his shoulder at Jensen. The way his legs spread and his ass is on display is a pretty sight. Jensen needs to take advantage of it.

This time it’s Jensen who falls to his knees. He presses kisses to the meat of Jared’s ass and drags each kiss across his skin until an exhale of air ghosts over the crevice between the cheeks. Then his kisses are gentler as he makes his was down to the furled ring of muscle. His lips connect with opening and he can feel the way it flutters under another kiss. The whines filling the room are coming from Jared’s mouth now and Jensen makes each kiss deeper than the last as his tongue teases Jared open.

 _This_ is something Jensen knows he’s good at. Jared may take the crown at sucking dick but no one can eat Jared’s ass like Jensen can. It’s a goddamn fact.

Jared knows that.

But that doesn’t stop Jensen from proving it to Jared every time.

Jared’s rocking back onto Jensen’s face, making Jensen pause for a moment so he can lick downwards and lavish some attention on the man’s balls. Jared yelps once but his exhales become breathier when Jensen’s finally returned his focus towards licking him open. His tongue dances around every spot along the edge, coxing the muscle to let him.

Jared’s a panting mess when he has Jensen’s tongue fucking into him, lapping at the tightness and sucking the sensitive skin. There is a thin sheen of sweat traveling down his spine and he groans each time his hips roll back and force Jensen’s tongue deeper inside him. “Jen…Jen…ngh!” His body shivers, hips dropping so his dick can slide across the bed.

Jensen’s had as much as he can take. He’s going to explode if he has to listen to the sound of his name on Jared’s voice like that. He’d much rather be fucking Jared into oblivion when he does it. Without warning, he gets to his feet. Jared’s slicked up quite a bit from Jensen’s handy work but Jensen knows he’s going to go hard and fast; a little extra lube never hurt anyone. He’s snagging the lube from the nightstand and coating his dick before Jared even has the focus to complain.

“Gonna fuck you, Jay.” Jensen says even though they’re both pretty aware of where this whole moment was going. He only says it because he likes the way the fact makes Jared’s legs weaken a bit. It’s a tiny tell, one Jensen wouldn’t have caught if he and Jared hadn’t been fucking for as long as they have. Lining up, Jensen leans back so he can watch the way that each inch sinks into Jared’s opening. The muscle parts around the gleaming head of his dick and pushes inside.

“Fuck!” Jared gasps, voice completely saturated with pleasure.

“That’s only one inch. Got some more for you.” Licking his lips, Jensen swallows a grunt as he watches another inch slip inside Jared, followed by another and another until he’s fully sheathed in the man’s tight heat. “Oh yeah,” he gasps, rocking onto the balls of his feet to make sure he’s a deep as can be. “You good?”

“Never better,” Jared breathes out. He looks over his shoulder at Jensen, eyes lidded and mouth parted so that a moan can slip out when Jensen rocks forward again. “Fuck me, Jen.”

“Plannin’ on it.” Smirking again, Jensen pulls out to the head and slips back in with calculated slowness. He does it a few more times, like he’s testing the waters, before he starts speeding up. There isn’t much time left for him anymore, his dick is already primed to explode but he’s not letting that happen before giving Jared’s as a few thorough fucks. His speed keeps increasing until Jared losses the ability to keep himself propped up on his elbows. The rocking motion and the momentum of Jensen’s thrusts have the younger man slipping forward, Jared’s palms coming under him and trying to keep himself upright enough so that he can meet the slap of Jensen’s body with his own backwards force. Jensen’s grinning, watching Jared take his dick. Every single inch. His hands fall to Jared’s hips and he holds tight as he pistons his arousal in and out of the gorgeous man. Each thrust gets a little messier, losing some finesse as he tries to hit the spots inside Jared deep and hard, the way the man likes it.

“Shit!” Jared curses. A moans leaves his mouth and hit Jensen right in the gut, fanning his desire so that it’s overflowing. “Do that again.”

“This?” Jensen teases, knowing full well what Jared means and slamming into the man again. It has them both moaning and panting; he’s biting his lip because he just wants to scream how much he fucking loves Jared and every second they have together. Loves every drop of sweat breaking out across the man’s back and loves the way his body wakes up to Jensen’s touch. Loves that the sex is so good but so is everything else. It makes him drop his head to the nape of Jared’s neck and kiss him there while his hips keep moving. He’s able to get a hand snaked underneath the man, unsurprised when he finds Jared’s dick leaking profusely. The man’s going to come. “Let go, Jared,” Jensen breathes huskily in his ear.

“Oh, oh, ngh!” Jared lets out punches of air between moans and then he’s all throaty groans as he climaxes in Jensen’s hand and sends ropes of come to splatter across their bed. He’s got one of his hands propped under his chest more firmly now and he pushing back on Jensen like he needs the man deep inside him to keep this orgasm going.

It does Jensen in every single time. The way Jared needs him deep like that. He’s able to sneak in a few more thrusts but he buries himself to the hilt and presses his lips to the back of Jared’s neck while his own orgasm sneaks up on him. It uncurls itself quickly, coursing through his body and making his lungs hitch on every breath he tries to take. His movements become shallow as he fills Jared with his release.

They both stay slumped like that both because they need the connection and they’re also boneless. It’s only a small murmur of discomfort from Jared that has Jensen rolling off of him and landing on his back beside him.

“That was – ” Jared starts but ends up letting out a satisfied laugh.

“Yeah,” Jensen responds. Because they both know _exactly_ what that was. He thumps a hand onto his own chest, feeling his heart pounding below. It was so worth the annoyance of shoveling. Turning his head, he’s so ridiculously in love with Jared and the way the man looks blissed out. Even so, Jensen can’t resist the temptation to make a joke. “I gave it to you two different ways. Think you got enough inches?

Of course, even in a post orgasmic haze, Jared’s quick to reply. “We’re going to have to go out and shovel again. The snow is definitely going to bring the total up to at least 18 inches. Think you can handle that?”

All Jensen can do is laugh because, given their recent activities, he’s not really sure if he can. But he’s willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my darlings! I am so happy to be back and writing.  
> I will have the next chapter of Earning a Miracle up as soon as my wifey betas it!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this smut!


End file.
